bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Singleplayer Weapons: Revolver Shotgun
Moving onto the close-combat gun of the BioShock series: In my opinion, the Shotgun got fairly well designed in the previous games, as it was satisfying both in terms of power and ease of use. However, there's still lots of room for expansion: there are tons of different playstyles for the Shotgun, and every previous version had only catered to one particular branch of combat. Hopefully, my idea will be tailored to a wider variety of players, while opening up new forms of combat with this weapon. Description *'Clip Size:' Three rounds. *'Ammo Carry Capacity:' 24/12/12 So as not to use the same shotgun types featured in BioShock and BioShock 2, this particular Shotgun is modelled on what is known as a revolving shotgun: basically, it's a cross between a typical shotgun and a revolver, with a rotating barrel holding the weapon's ammo. Gameplay-wise, this Shotgun's capable of one-shotting any Splicer at close range when you first acquire it, although it has a slightly slower fire rate than Subject Delta's Double-Barreled Shotgun. Also, each shot is loaded individually rather than in groups of three. Ammo Types *'Lead Shells:' Standard ammo for the Shotgun. No changes. *'Kinetic Shells:' Rare ammo for the Shotgun. Shooting anything with this ammo type, in addition to damaging it, will fling it back with extreme force, also causing it to deal and receive damage if it hits anything along the way. Shots from this ammo type also have a small blast radius, and will fling back anything inside it (although it only deals damage on a direct hit). *'Solid Shells:' Inventable ammo for the Shotgun. Work identically to the Solid Slugs in BioShock 2. Upgrades *'Upgrade 1: Side Barrels.' Doubles the spread and number of pellets fired by the Shotgun. If using Solid Slugs, shooting them will also shoot a mini-slug at both sides of the gun, each one dealing half the big slug's damage. *'Upgrade 2: Drum Magazine.' Extends the Shotgun's clip to eight shots. Reloading is sped up to as to take as much time as for a Shotgun without this upgrade to load a full clip. *'Upgrade 3: Electric Prongs.' Quick-meleeing with this weapon deals extra damage and throws the target enemy back, shocking them in the process. *'Upgrade A: Auto-Fire.' Shotgun's fire rate is greatly increased. In addition, holding down the fire button will cause the weapon to fire continuously. *'Upgrade B: Electric Shells.' Shooting enemies with the Shotgun also shocks them. Rather than this being a random chance, as for the Shotgun's Tesla upgrade in BioShock 2, this ability has a small cooldown (about 1 second), indicated by the color of two wires running along the weapon: when they're bright blue and crackling with electricity, the next shot will shock anything it hits. After this is done, the wires will revert to a dark grey and regain their blue glow over the course of the cooldown. *'Upgrade C: Ejectable Drum.' Reloading the weapon will fully recharge its clip, in the same time it would take to load a single shell. And there, done with the Revolver Shotgun. Next up, the successor to the Crossbow/Spear Gun! Back to the weapons section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts